


Before Meeting with Jaime

by LaughingFreak



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, but this is game of thrones so do you expect any less?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 21:31:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11929683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingFreak/pseuds/LaughingFreak
Summary: Tyrion learns things before seeing his brother.





	Before Meeting with Jaime

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little drabble I thought up. It's not much, but it's supposed to be short and to the point. Hope you can take some enjoyment out of it, even if it's just a taste of somethin'.

Tyrion stared at his friend, cup of wine in his hand. “You’re fucking my brother.”

The sellsword grinned and lifted his own cup of wine in acknowledgement. “Had that ass many times already.” He waggled his brows. “Last night included.”

The imp sputtered his wine and made a face. Really, the idea of sex was not bothersome to him and he was quite the vulgar man himself, but Jaime he never thought he had to worry about. With his brother he always thought it would be Cersei and no one else. How could it have been? She’s had him by the cock for years and the way Jaime looked at her would make any sane man feel sympathy for him. Sympathy for the fact that no matter what Jaime did he did it for her and she would never be a good half for him.

It brings the real question to the table: how in the hell did Bronn manage to Jaime into bed with him? Honestly, truly? Jaime was so in love with their sister, he’s never looked elsewhere, not really, and if he did it was never for long. He always went crawling back into her clutches. She’s struck her claws so deep and seeped poison into him that he’s blind, falling apart the longer they stay together.

They bring out the worst in each other.

Tyrion emptied his cup and set it aside. The barmaid came and picked it up. “I don’t know whether to ask how you managed to get my brother into bed or why you got him into bed with you,” Tyrion said honestly.

Bronn laughed and downed his drink before slamming his cup onto the table. “If I told ya then the man would be pissy. I’d like to fuck him again sometime within the next month.”

The other man sighed and tried to get the image out of his head. He really didn’t need to imagine his brother with another man. It was bad enough that he tried to not think about his Jaime with Cersei. He knew which was the worst option. “I wasn’t aware that Jaime slept with men,” he murmured.

Bronn leaned forward, grin in place, and said in a quiet voice, “I was his first. Popped that little hole’s cherry real good. Fucked him against the table in the middle of the war tent.”

Tyrion pinched the bridge of his nose. “Well, the high note of this information is that at least Cersei doesn’t have her claws as deep in him anymore.”

“She’s a cunt. An attractive cunt, but still a cunt.”

Tyrion huffed in amusement and agreed. “There is no truer statement for Cersei.”

Bronn stood up. “C’mon, let’s get you to Jaime. If you can get him to change sides it’ll be nice, it’d save my ass from dragon fire.”

The imp gave a strained grin. “I’ll see what I can do.”


End file.
